Barad Girithlin
Barad Girithlin, the ancestral home of the lords of Dol Girithlin, was another of the mighty towers popular among the Nobles of Cardolan in the years immediately preceding the Downfall of Númenor. Unusual for its heptagonal design, the citadel had been the scene of many sieges because of the perennial ambitions of the Girithlin family. The tower had generally resisted well, although it was taken by Annael, the first Canótaran, in T.A. 1414. The damage wrought by this sacking had not yet been completely repaired on the lower floors, and it seemed that the fire scars on the alabaster exterior were beyond repair. Barad Girithlin about T.A. 1640: Ground Floor: I. Entrance. A semi-circle of broken black marble steps lead up to two wooden doors—each with a guard. 2. Left Door. Behind the wooden door are two sturdy portculli and an iron inner door. The portculli are operated from the guardroom (#5). The inner door is barred from the inside where a guard is stationed. 3. Right Door. The mirror-image of the left door (#2). 4. Entrance Hall. The side walls are covered with tapestries depicting the great deeds of House Girithlin. 5. Guardroom. Two guards and a sergeant are stationed here. Arrow slits command the adjacent hall and corridor (#4 and #6), and the controls for the outer doors are set on the inner wall. The iron door from the courtyard is similar to that at #2. 6. Corridor. Leads to stairs descending to the cellar. 7. Guards' Rooms. Two are likely to be present in each. 8. Sergeant's Quarters. The off-duty sergeant is not likely to be here, since all three have homes in town. 9. Stairs. Descend to the cellar. 10. Dumbwaiter. The main kitchen is located below— the dumbwaiter eases the conveyance of food to the feasting hall (#16). 2' by 2' shaft. 11. Lesser Kitchen. 12. Corridor. Leads to the courtyard. The iron door is barred on both sides and has two guards—one inside, one out. 13. Red Obelisk. 10' high, a memorial to the ancestors of House Girithlin. 14. Reflecting Pool. Fed by a small spring through two small fountains. The pool looks very deep, but this is an optical illusion; it is only 2.5' deep. 15. Rock Garden. Designed tastefully. The iron stairs from the balcony above are usually pulled up to the second floor. 16. Feasting HalL 17. Ceremonial Hall The lords of Girithlin have traditionally held court here. The replacement furniture and furnishings are not up to previous standards. Second Floor: 18. Central Hall. Twin stairs descend from the third floor; one guard is stationed here. 19. Armory. 20. Captain of the Guard's Room. 21 . Soldiers' Barracks. They are currently on patrol Barad Girithlin, 22. Large Closet. Stocked with lamb jerky, flour, and vinegar. 23. Castellans' Room. Stairs to the third Floor. 24. Bedchamber. Nominally Earnil's quarters, Echorion lives here when not in Arthedain. The iron door's lock has been tampered with so that it is Routine to open. One guard watches the staits to the third floor when Echorion is absent or asleep. 25. Library. Third Floor: 26. Iron Balcony. The narrow walkway overlooks the inner courtyard. 27. Circular Iron Staircase. There is another landing on the second floor. The stairs to the ground level can be pulled up and hung beside the top landing. 28. Earnil's Bedroom. The window is heavily barred with steel. The steel door to the adjacent hall (#33) has three Extremely Hard locks which are trapped to operate the spear traps in the corridor, four spears. The traps are Very Hardto disarm. When Earnil sleeps, he rigs a heavy crossbow to go off if the door opens. This trap is Sheer Folly to disarm. The room is somewhat too ornately decorated to be attractive. 29. Earnil's Office. He does not bother to lock the door. He keeps no incriminating evidence as a rule, but the disguise in which he recruited the party is stashed in the closet. 30. Sitting Room. The furnishings are ornate—too ornate. The assassins will monitor the party's progress from behind its barred window. 31 . Double Stairway. Descends to the second floor. Two guards. 32. Closets. 33. Back Hall. 34. Dining Room. Earnil sleeps here during the winter to gain the warmth of the fireplace. The door is steel and triple locked (as at #28); its trap drops the balcony. 35. Storage Room. No w serving as the quartets for the castellan's mistress. 36. Emergency Barracks. Currently the residence of Echorion's squire. 37. Guest Room. Steel doors usually not locked. 38. Conference Room. Unlocked, steel doors. Basement: 39. Stairs. Descend from corridor on ground level (#9). 40. Well-lit Hallway. One guard on duty, many milling. 41 . Guards' Barracks. 42. Side Hall. 43. Exercise Room. Arrow slit allows monitoring the adjacent corridor (#40). 44. Storage Rooms. Locks are Very Hard to pick. 45. Corridor. 46. Parlor. Reserved for servants and guards; usually occupied. 47. Side Hall. 48. Main Kitchen. 49. Dumbwaiter. Carries food up to the feast hall. 50. Pantries. 51 . Back Hall. 52. Servant's Dormitory. Usually rowdy at night. 53. Head Cook's Chamber. Inhabitants: References: *MERP:Arnor Category:Fortress Category:Tower Category:Cardolan